


«Окей, Земля»

by Гейфилд (Gayfield)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Explicit Language, Fix-It, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayfield/pseuds/%D0%93%D0%B5%D0%B9%D1%84%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B4
Summary: Широ унывает на Земле. Вся его жизнь медленно рассыпается, пока остальная команда снова собирается вместе – уже без него.Но потом прилетает Кит и всё исправляет.Утоляю жажду фиксиков и паттерна «нерешительный Широ» XD





	«Окей, Земля»

– Я боялся одиночества.  
Звучит жалко, Широ сам это понимает. Он сжимает ладони, переплетает металлические пальцы с живыми, словно пытаясь закрыться от прямого, как прицел, взгляда Кита.  
– Окей, – говорит Кит. «Окей» он подцепил от Лэнса. – Окей. Хорошо. Что ещё?  
Широ кажется, этого достаточно. Он потерял Адама. Аллуру. Ещё многих, слишком многих. Осесть на Земле казалось ему лучшей идеей. Обложиться книгами и подушками, спрятать себя за ними от новых потерь. Дать кому-то дом, который он не смог дать Адаму.  
– Ты перестал со мной разговаривать, – тихо продолжает Широ.  
– Нет! – рявкает Кит и заезжает кулаком по столу. Широ виновато косится на официантку, которая застыла в противоположном углу. Зря он выбрал для разговора общественное место. – Это ты перестал со мной разговаривать!  
В его потемневших глазах кипит ярость, и Широ почти против воли этим наслаждается.  
– Я не хотел отпускать тебя, – говорит он единственное, что действительно похоже на правду, и в следующую секунду в стену за его ухом втыкается клинок.  
Навалившись на рукоять, Кит наклоняется к нему через столик. Широ на колени съезжает чашка с остатками еле тёплого чая.  
– Так зачем отпустил? – рычит Кит, переходя почти на инфразвук.  
Широ не знает. Вся его вселенная в этих глазах. Вся его жизнь в этом некогда мальчике, теперь – сильном и смертельно опасном мужчине. Вся его любовь отдана только Киту. И у него нет ни одного оправдания.  
– Я боялся.  
Кит выглядит удивлённым. Широ кончиком пальца поправляет ему чёлку.  
– Окей. – Кит садится и с хрустом выдёргивает клинок из деревянной обшивки. Официантка явно собирается принести себе попкорна. Широ ставит чашку на стол. Мокрое пятно на светлых брюках – не худшее, что могло с ним случиться. – Окей. Хорошо, ты боялся. Это я понял. Да чего, блядь, ты боялся?! Ты дрался с Сендаком один на один! Ты упал в пустыню рядом с самым огромным, мать его, на Земле космическим кораблём, и снова вышел на мостик! Ты сражался на Арене! – Широ морщится. В последнее время воспоминания о гладиаторском прошлом возвращаются чаще, и никакие книги и подушки не способны спасти его от кошмаров. – Ты победил зло мирового масштаба!  
– Вы были рядом, – говорит Широ очень тихо. – Я командный игрок.  
Кит несколько секунд смотрит на него молча. Поднимает брови – видимо, до него доходит. Отводит взгляд. Сжатые в тонкую линию губы расслабляются, уголки опускаются. Он моргает и трясёт головой.  
– Широ. – Широ не узнаёт его голос. Хотя… нет, узнаёт. Такое отчаяние он слышал лишь однажды. И, увы, он слишком хорошо помнит этот момент. И шрам, который оставил пусть не совсем сам, но собственной рукой. – Да, я одиночка. Но не настолько. У меня… я… в моей жизни всегда есть место для тебя. Я… если бы ты попросил… я сделал бы для тебя всё.  
– Этого я и боялся.  
Очередь Широ отводить глаза и часто моргать. Официантка громко сморкается в своём углу и обмахивается бумажной салфеткой. Мелодрама с участием героев войны за планету разыгрывается здесь не каждый день.  
– Широ! – сквозь стиснутые зубы воет Кит, откидываясь на спинку стула. У него в глазах стоят слёзы. – Почему?! Почему ты не мог просто сказать мне?! Я… я не мыслю жизни без тебя!  
Между ними снова повисает тяжёлая пауза. Широ бессильно скребёт пальцами протеза по груди. Чувство вины и разбитые надежды ранят так сильно, что он с удовольствием разворотил бы себе рёбра, чтобы немного отвлечься.  
– И что мне теперь делать? – тихо спрашивает Кит, сверля его беспощадным взглядом. Широ загнанно отворачивается. Он не знает. Так много всего, что он любил, превратилось в прах у него на глазах. Этого не должно случиться с Китом. С кем угодно, только не с ним.  
– Поцелуй его, – шепчет официантка, обращаясь, вероятно, к ним обоим, и снова сморкается.  
– Нет, – усмехается Кит, и Широ закрывает глаза. Ещё одна его мечта рассыпалась. Он бессильно стискивает рубашку у себя на груди и замирает, когда его подбородка касается ледяное лезвие клинка. – Недостаточно просто поцеловать.  
Широ не смеет верить встрепенувшейся надежде.  
С незнакомой кривой улыбкой Кит отодвигает стол и наклоняется к Широ. Лезвие упирается в горло, не позволяя опустить голову или отвернуться. Взгляд Кита выжигает всё. Чувство вины, страхи и невысказанные обиды. Воспоминания отходят на второй план. Всё, кроме Кита, превращается в прах.  
Мгновение Широ наслаждается мыслью, что злой рок не всесилен.  
В следующее мгновение Кит его целует, и Широ с риском лишиться головы теснее прижимается губами к его губам.

***

Лэнс не был бы Лэнсом, если бы погрузился в апатию. Алтеанская оранжерея увлекла его не на шутку. С помощью Корана он раздобыл научные архивы Аллуры, и через пару месяцев уже наседал на Пидж с очередной идеей.  
Через полгода Пидж и Мэтт улетели с ним на Алтею, месяцем позже к их исследовательской группе присоединился Ханк. Идею сообщать новости всем землянам подал им Широ – увлекательные истории Лэнса не должны были принадлежать ему одному. Из еженедельных звонков по видеосвязи родилось «Путешествие Лэнса» – теперь самое популярное шоу на многих планетах. Неугомонный Лэнс вызвал на Алтею Кита – в качестве гида и сопровождающего на соседнюю планету. Широ не пропускал ни одного выпуска. Он по много раз пересматривал, как Лэнс машет всем – и ему тоже – с очередной планеты. «Окей, Земля!» – начинал он, и постепенно «окей» приклеилось ко всем. Даже к Киту, который порой попадал в кадр – то мрачный, с клинком наперевес, то хохочущий в обнимку с очередной инопланетной зверюгой, то подозрительно пробующий блюда Ханка в кулинарной рубрике шоу.  
Они собрали Вольтрон снова – без него, и Широ ими гордился. Тоска давила его сильнее с каждым днём, он понимал, что собственная жизнь катится под откос, но не знал, что с этим делать.  
Он совсем разучился ходить по земле, и душными ночами, прижимаясь спиной к тёплой спине Кёртиса, он с болью думал, что жизнь в клетке у Арены была… нет, не лучше. Но не такой бесцельной.  
Он говорил себе, что счастлив, пока Кёртис не положил своё кольцо на стол, перед большой фотографией Кита в рамке из расплавленного метеорита.  
– Я никогда не стану в твоей жизни первым, – просто сказал он, и Широ не смог с ним поспорить.  
В свои двадцать девять он чувствовал себя стариком.

Его многие узнавали на улицах, но на Земле не осталось никого, к кому он мог бы по-дружески зайти и перекинуться парой слов.  
А потом Лэнс прислал ему письмо, и Широ читал сквозь пелену слёз ставшее таким родным «Окей, Широ, не мог бы ты развеселить нашего интроверта, он после новостей о твоём разводе ходит сам не свой?» Дальше было ещё что-то про новую помощницу Ханка и смешная история, как Космо украл у Мэтта последние парные носки, и ему приходится ходить в непарных, потому что нигде, кроме Земли, представь себе, носки не носят. Широ дочитывал, уже набирая на терминале номер Кита.  
– Широ? – спросил Кит изумлённо. С того раза, как был свидетелем на его свадьбе, Кит ни разу не позвонил, и Широ придумывал тысячи причин, почему не должен звонить первым. Но каждый вечер, ложась в постель, незаметно касался пальцами его фотографии. Дошло до того, что без этого он не мог уснуть.  
– Лэнс сказал, тебе грустно, – начал Широ, ожидая, что Кит, как обычно, улыбнётся в ответ и отшутится. Но вместо этого Кит, едва не ткнувшись носом в экран со своей стороны, заорал:  
– Грустно?! Слабо сказано, Широ! Какого хрена с тобой происходит?!  
Широ ошалело моргнул.  
– Что случилось?! – продолжал Кит. Интонации и манеру тыкать пальцем в экран он явно позаимствовал у Пидж, и Широ снова с болью подумал вскользь, как они все близки между собой. Без него. – Какого хрена ты прислал Лэнсу такую фотку?! Я звонил твоему врачу! Я думал, ты умираешь!  
– Постой, откуда у тебя контакты моего врача?..  
– Мне дал их Кёртис!  
– А откуда…  
– Мне дал их Айверсон! А Айверсону, если тебе интересно, их дал Сэм, которому я тоже звонил! Я позвонил всем! Но ты здоров и тебе всего двадцать восемь!  
– Двадцать девять…  
– Но не шестьдесят! – вызверился Кит. Кажется, у него начали желтеть зрачки. Он продолжал кричать, идя по чему-то вроде палаточного лагеря. За его спиной нарисовался Космо и насторожил уши, глядя в экран. – Что это за выражение лица?! Ты после битвы с Хаггар лучше выглядел!  
Широ снова стало больно.  
– Кит, я… я знаю, что я слишком старый для тебя, но ты не мог бы перестать это повторять?  
Кит остановился как вкопанный, моргнул. Космо ткнулся носом ему под руку.  
Тишина длилась секунд пять.  
– Я не сказал, что ты старый! Я сказал, что ты слишком молодой для этого ужасного свитера, для этого потерянного лица и для… для всего этого! Почему ты всё ещё на Земле?!  
– Но…  
– Почему ты не приехал к нам?! Я спросил Айверсона, ты ничем не занимаешься! Ты отказался от работы в Гарнизоне, от полётов, от всех контактов! Как будто у тебя смертельная болезнь! – Судя по панике в голосе, Кит считал эту гипотезу как минимум одной из рабочих. – Скажи честно, у тебя были проблемы только с рукой?  
– Со мной всё в порядке, – растерянно ответил Широ, не зная, как себя вести. Кит впервые говорил с ним в таком тоне. Кит впервые говорил с ним с того момента, как Широ надел кольцо на палец своего мужа. Кит говорил с ним, и Широ чувствовал себя преступником, крадущим у собственных друзей. Больше чем друзей. У семьи, которой у него не было. У семьи, в которой он стал лишним.  
– Скинь координаты, где удобно встретиться, я прилечу, – сказал Кит и оборвал связь.

Он прилетел меньше чем через сутки.  
Эти сутки Широ не спал. Метался по опустевшему дому, заваленному прессой про его развод с Кёртисом. На фотографиях он правда выглядел больным. Кажется, он послал одно фото Лэнсу в шутку – показать свой ужасный свитер. Прессе нравились его фото в ужасных свитерах. После каждого номера с таким фото редакции и почту Широ заваливало письмами от поклонников.  
Гладить фотографию Кита не помогало, и в конце концов Широ положил её лицом вниз.  
В отличие от живого Кита, фотография не могла наорать на него или отказаться от его дружбы. Не могла с ним поссориться или сказать, что ему рано хоронить свою жизнь вдали от всего самого интересного.  
И обнять его тоже не могла.

***

Широ сбросил координаты кафе, куда часто заходил посидеть и выпить чаю. Находиться среди людей было легче. Одиночество никуда не девалось, но так он мог ненадолго вырваться из собственных кошмаров.  
Если совсем честно, с Кёртисом ему не было проще. Они сражались на одном корабле и спали в одной постели, но Широ так привык к слиянию мыслей, что… пожалуй, совсем разучился разговаривать.  
Когда он вошёл, за его обычным столиком в углу спиной к входу сидел Кит. В пыльной, бурой с одной стороны форме Клинков. С мечом, лежащим возле чашки эспрессо. Такой… неземной и родной.  
Широ не потребовалось его окликать, чтобы он обернулся. Навсегда его правая рука. Навсегда его часть.

Разговор начался не так, как предполагал Широ.  
– Окей, Широ, – сказал Кит с интонациями Лэнса, но в его голосе не было веселья. Ни капли. – Какого хрена?  
К счастью, никто не позвонил папарацци.

***

– Думай о доме, – шепчет Кит и берёт Широ за левую руку. Космо возникает точно под их ладонями, приветственно бодает Широ лбом.  
– Ты – мой дом. – Широ озвучивает эту мысль так легко, будто не она терзала его последние годы, вплетаясь в клубок прочих поводов для депрессии.  
– Тогда думай о постели, – хрипло продолжает Кит, крепче сжимая его пальцы, поглаживая его по тыльной стороне ладони. Клинок уменьшается, и Кит вкладывает его в ножны на поясе. – О большой, мягкой постели, где мы…  
Это ощущение похоже на внезапный кувырок. Космо бросает их на постель, которая когда-то была супружеской. Так много раз Широ чувствовал себя виноватым, представляя, как просыпается в объятиях Кита. Так много дней прожил впустую.  
Он лежит на спине и дрожащими руками расстёгивает рубашку, пока Кит скидывает с себя броню. Нагрудник, верхний защитный комбинезон, тонкий нижний… Пока он выпутывается из термобелья, Широ застывает, не в силах поверить. Так просто… и от этого ещё больнее.  
– Ты не оставишь меня… после? – говорит он раньше, чем успевает это осознать, и Кит меняется в лице. Шагает к нему, путаясь в стянутых до колен штанинах, ползёт по кровати на четвереньках и совсем по-детски утыкается лицом в грудь. Широ привычно обнимает его за плечи. Примерно досюда Кит доставал ему, когда они впервые обнялись.  
– Я не оставлю тебя никогда, – всхлипывает Кит, стискивая его в объятиях. Теперь он легко может поднять Широ с постели и, возможно, подкинуть на пару метров в воздух, но он всё тот же Кит, и Широ – как ни странно, – всё тот же Широ, что и годы, войны, смерти назад. Если есть что-то, что не изменилось, так это они друг у друга в объятиях. – Ты мой свет, Широ. Что бы ни случилось.  
Широ поворачивает его к себе и целует – в мокрую щёку, в мокрые ресницы, мокрые губы. В груди болит, и ему нравится эта боль.  
– Кит, – шепчет он между поцелуями, – прости меня. Я тебя не заслужил. Я тебя отпустил.  
– Меня не так-то легко отпустить, – отзывается Кит с тем невыразимо нежным лицом, какое позволяет себе очень редко. – Я как бумеранг, улетаю, но всегда возвращаюсь. К тебе.  
Если у Широ и есть неизлечимая болезнь, она называется «Кит».

***

Репортёры делают вид, что их совершенно не видно и не слышно. Широ и Кит поддерживают игру. В состоянии, близком к тяжёлому похмелью, они блуждают по огромному земному супермаркету и складывают в тележку носки самых идиотских расцветок.  
– Вишенки, – серьёзно говорит Кит, поднося к глазам очередную упаковку. – Выглядят ужасно. Мэтту понравится.  
Широ смотрит на следы собственных зубов у него на шее и сглатывает. Сразу после разговора Кит позвонил матери и попросил забрать их через сорок восемь часов. Сорок шесть из них они не ели, почти не спали и не выбирались из постели, а потом Кит вспомнил про носки и дружеский долг.  
У Широ не хватило сил натянуть ужасный свитер.  
– Невероятно, как бывшему чёрному паладину идут обтягивающие топы, – шепчет в камеру одна из корреспонденток, стоя прямо у Широ за спиной. – Кажется, нашу редакцию снова завалят письмами! Интересно, получим ли мы комментарий адмирала Широгане?  
Адмирал Широгане не собирается давать комментариев.  
У него есть около пятидесяти пар носков самых чудовищных расцветок и час сорок до прилёта Кролии.  
Едва проходит оплата по карте, он обнимает Космо за шею и прижимает к себе пакет. Кит крепко держит его руку, и в следующую секунду, когда они оказываются на измятой кровати, дёргает его на себя.  
Яркие носки входят в моду раньше, чем у дома Широ приземляется шаттл.

***

– Окей, Земля! – орёт Лэнс, балансируя на выступе скалы. Белая рука с голубой подсветкой аккуратно придерживает его под спину. – Только посмотрите, какой здесь вид!  
Вид потрясающий – скалу окружает бурлящее от газа озеро, в котором резвятся похожие на русалок серокожие существа. Если бы не Космо, Лэнс никогда бы туда не забрался, а если бы не дрон Пидж – никогда не смог бы затащить с собой камеру.  
– Посмотрим, что у нас тут. – Лэнс карабкается выше. Космо бдительно следит за ним. – А тут… что это у нас тут, Ровер?  
Дрон огибает скалу и включает зум.  
Кит показывает в камеру средний палец. Не отрываясь от его губ, Широ повторяет тот же жест.  
– Свадебный обычай галра, – слышится за кадром издевательски добренький голос Лэнса, – носить кольца на средних пальцах. По крайней мере, эти двое так утверждают. Но сдаётся мне, они просто посылают меня подальше. А я, между прочим, был для них ногой! В общем, Земля, самое интересное мы уже увидели, вернёмся к нашим русалам!  
Когда дрон поворачивается обратно, рука Широ даёт Лэнсу пять.

 

28.01.2019


End file.
